Souvenirs
by Diane13
Summary: 5 ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Drago et Hermione se remémorent leur histoire d'amour. FIC TERMINÉE MAIS LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS PAREIL, JE VAIS RÉPONDRE APRES CHAQUE 10 REVIEWS MERCI
1. Prologue

Souvenirs  
  
Mot de l'auteur: Bonjour! Alors voilà ma fic, "Souvenirs"! C'est ma première alors s.v.p soyez gentils! bonne lecture!  
  
Résumé: 5ans après leur sorties de Poudlard, Harry, Ginny, Drago et Hermione se remémorent leur déclarations d'amour. HP/GW, DM/HG Disclaimer: Bien sûr tout ce beau monde ne m'appartient pas, mais appartiennent à J.K Rowling la merveilleuse! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite débutante en fanfic!   
  
Chapitre 1: Prologue  
  
°DING DONGGG!°  
  
Hermione : J'arrive!!!  
  
Hermione ouvrit la porte et sauta au cou des deux personnes qui avait sonné : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.  
  
Hermione: Bonjour! Je suis contente que vous soyez venus! Aller ne restez pas plantez là! Venez vous asseoir dans le salon !  
  
Et c'est ainsi que le trio arriva dans le salon. Drago Malefoy y était déjà assis. Drago: Tien tien, voilà mon petit pote Potter !!  
  
Harry: Tien tien, toujours aussi amical !  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Drago: Ça fais un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Merci d'avoir venu! Mione et moi commenciez à nous demandez si vous étiez encore vivants!  
  
Hermione arriva dans la pièce, un plateau d'hors-d'œuvre et de bierreaubeurre dans les mains.  
  
Mione: Tenez voilà!  
  
Drago: Miam merci chérie!  
  
Il lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et se prit une bierreaubeurre.  
  
Harry: Alors comme ça vous filez encore le parfait bonheur!  
  
Hermione et Drago se regardèrent tendrement.  
  
Mione: Je vois que c'est pareil pour vous !  
  
Se fût au tour de Ginny et Harry de se regarder.  
  
Ginny: Et puis devinez la bonne nouvelle! Harry: Je vais être papa!  
  
Drago: wow! Mais c'est merveilleux!  
  
Hermione: Oh je suis si contente pour vous!  
  
Elle regarda son ventre qui commençait à grossir  
  
Ginny: Vous avez passés vite aux affaires sérieuses!  
  
Elle leur fit un petit clin d'œil et tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
Harry: Dommage que Ron ne soit pas là...  
  
Tout le monde eut le regard triste pendant un instant. En effet, quand Ron avait découvert la relation de Drago et Hermione, il n'a pas été capable de le supporter puisqu'il avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle. Alors sur le coup il a voulu se tuer mais décida de tuer. Devinez de quel côté il est allé...  
  
Hermione: Bon, oublions les mangemorts ! Ils sont tous a Azkaban ! La prophétie a été accomplie, Voldemort est mort!  
  
Harry: Mais vous n'avez jamais été clairs sur le début de votre relation! Aller racontez nous!  
  
Hermione regarda Drago et ils dirent en même temps: D'accord!!!   
  
Alors voilà !! Envoyez moi des reviews si vous voulez que je continue ou pas!  
  
Diane13 xXx 


	2. Quand on se demande où l'on en est

Souvenirs  
  
Bon ben j'espère que vous avez aimé je vais poster à peu près un chapitre par semaine car j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire! :(  
  
Mirrabella: contente que tu aimes :D Ben je le demande parce que ya sûrement du monde qui vont pas aimé :p  
  
Adromede: Bah je vais continuer ;) Ben l'affaire ek Ron... c'est parce que tu le connais, yé très jaloux alors...et pis j'ai pas eu d'idée ek qui le mettre pis jle voulais pas gay :p fack... mais c'était juste pour le caser! Mais je voulais pas le faire crever à cause de Voldemort :p  
  
Samiaaaa: Aaaaah tu vas voir pourquoi ;) Le prologue c'est juste pour placer le monde. Ce chapitre c'est le pourquoi et le comment ;)  
  
Kam-livy: et bien tu seras servie ! J,espere que tu vas aimer !  
  
Sarah Lily Potter: hey t'a manqué me faire mourir la :p j'était tellement sûre que personne allait aimer sa! :p tk voilà la suite j'espere qu'elle te plaira! :)  
  
Mymykrakra: il est court c'est juste un prologue! :p aller voilà la suite bonne lecture!  
  
Sarah Black: Ben voilà! Je la continues! :) aller lis ! :p  
  
Chapitre 2: Quand on se demande où on en est  
  
-Tiens voilà notre Sang-de-bourbe préférée!  
  
C'est ainsi que fut accueillie Hermione Granger par Drago Malefoy quand elle entra dans la salle de potion. Mais ce ne fut pas ainsi que Drago pensa. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait mal de la malmener. C'est vrai qu'elle était rendue diablement belle depuis le début de l'année! Ses anciens cheveux long, ébouriffés et bruns était rendus plus lisse et roux, grâce à une teinture. Son corps avait grandi, ses seins avait grossis, ses hanches s'étaient sculptées en finesse et ses jambes à tomber par terre faisait d'elle une des filles les plus sexy de l'école. Mais elle n'avait pour autant ôté sa tête de ses bouquins, ça non! Mais Malefoy n'aimait pas les greluches sans cervelle! Il désirait Hermione et avait décider de tout faire pour l'avoir, dès la semaine prochaine.  
  
Après la remarque de Malefoy, Hermione alla s'asseoir avec ses deux fidèles amis sans dire un mot. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'occupait plus des remarques désobligeantes du beau blond! Oui, elle le trouvait beau! Et elle n'était pas la seule. Drago était rendu un beau grand garçon, musclé grâce au Quidditch et avait laissé tombé le gel car maintenant ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux en lui donnant un air "bad boy" qui faisait craquer tout les filles de l'école. Dont Hermione! Mais elle était malheureuse car il était toujours aussi arrogant qu'en première année.  
  
- T'inquiète, il dit ça juste pour être méchant car tu auras dû voir la face qu'il a fait en te voyant! Lui souffla Harry quand elle fut assise.  
  
En effet c'était le premier cours de l'année et Malefoy ne l'avait pas vu dans le train et était trop occupé à repousser Pansy Parkinson pour regarder à la table des lions.  
  
-Voilà la liste des ingrédients. Je veux du travail en silence et si vous faites une erreur(il regarda Neville avec mépris) je vous enlèverai des points(il regarda l'ensemble des Gryffondors mais pas les Serpentards).  
  
Le cours se passa comme prévu: Neville finit par faire exploser son chaudron sous les rires des Serpentards et Rogue passa l'ensemble de l'heure et demi à critiquer Harry, Ron, et même Hermione qui avait une potion parfaite.  
  
Quand Hermione sortie de la classe, elle fut rattrapée par Malefoy qui avait finalement décidé de commencer tout de suite à la séduire. Il s'avança d'une manière nonchalante et quand il arriva a proximité du dos de Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il lui chuchota a l'oreille: "T'a laissé tomber un livre, Granger" Elle sursauta violemment au contact du souffle chaud dans son cou et se sentit rougir sous le coup de l'émotion. Malefoy tenait dans sa main un livre d'Hermione  
  
-Merci...-balbutia-t-elle  
  
Elle prit le livre et fit mine de se retourner mais Malefoy ne la laissa pas s'en aller si vite.  
  
-Comme tu le sais, maintenant nous allons partager une salle commune pour les Préfets-en-chef, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, alors nous allons devoir laisser nos disputes et nos railleries de côté.  
  
-Tu penses que je vais oublier les années d'enfer que tu m'a fait endurer!? Dit-elle froidement.  
  
-Non...mais sa viendra avec le temps, dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.  
  
Hermione le regarda, incrédule, mais ne laissa rien paraître et décida de elle aussi commencer à le séduire.  
  
-Et bien peut-être que avec quelques conditions j'apprendrai à oublier...  
  
Elle dit cela en traçant les lèvres de Malefoy avec son doigt. Drago n'en revenait pas! Il était sûr que ça paraissait dans son visage mais non. Mais Hermione décida de le faire flancher!  
  
Elle le plaqua contre le mur et lui arracha un baiser fougueux. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Malefoy ne fit rien mais il ne resta pas longtemps sans rien faire et répondit au baiser. Une chance que le couloir était désert!  
  
Hermione fut la première à rompre le baiser et partit sans rien dire vers sa salle commune en faisait bien attention à se déhancher.  
  
[Quelques instants plus tard]  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione tapa rageusement sur son lit. Elle avait embrassé Malefoy! Bien sûr elle avait aimé, mais elle avait peut-être poussé trop loin...  
  
Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer et devint nerveuse car c'était sûrement Malefoy!  
  
Il alla directement dans sa chambre pour être sûr de ne pas voir Hermione sortir de sa chambre ou de la salle de bain. Il prit ses choses pour son prochain cours et se dépêcha de sortir.  
  
En chemin, il repassa en revue la scène avec Hermione. Il en tremblait encore! Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de la porte de métamorphose, son prochain cours, et réfléchit. Il ne savait pas se qui avait pris à Granger d'agir ainsi et surtout de l'embrasser! Il se souvint alors qu'il avait agit en séducteur, mais n'avait pas dans l'intention de l'embrasser! Granger aussi avait fait sa séductrice...  
  
Et la journée se passa ainsi. Il fut très distrait dans les cours et quand il avait entrevu Hermione dans les couloirs il sentir une vague de plaisir l'envahir. Devenait-il amoureux? Oui il l'a désirait mais il fera comme il fait avec toutes les autres...Il sortait avec jusqu'au temps qu'il avait se qu'il voulait! Mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire sa avec Hermione. Non! Il la désirait mais pas comme les autres...  
  
Hermione aussi pensa souvent à Drago. Certes elle ne voulait pas juste faire l'amour avec et puis le lâcher, ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle ne s'avait jamais imaginer sortir avec Malefoy! Mais il avait mit tant de fougue dans la réponse a son baiser...  
  
Et ils s'endormirent chacun en pensant à l'autre...  
  
Voilà! La suite de leur histoire au prochain chapitre! C'est décidé, je vais faire 3 chapitres par couple! Ou peut-être 4...! Alors vous voulez la suite? Alors on REVIEWS! Et je vais vous répondre pour la plupart!!! Aller je vous laisse! Diane13xXx 


	3. Discussion et mauvaises nouvelles

Bonjour! Alors me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Je l'ai fait plus long car j'ai remarqué que les pages Word sont pas mal plus longues que les pages du site! Bon alors merci d'avoir reviewer ! Alors sur ce je vous répond et vous laisse lire la suite de "Souvenirs" !  
  
Adromede: oula! Appétit féroce! Bah si tu aimes pas le couple Hermione/Drago t'a qu'a attendre que j'en ai fini avec eux et lire la partie Ginny/Harry! ;) Aller bonne lecture! Kissouille  
  
Marilla-Chan:Ben la voilà la suite :p bizou!  
  
Dolphin: oui je sais m'a les faire plus long à l'avenir :) Bizou !  
  
Draymione: alors voilà voilà voilà voilà voilà! ;)  
  
Hermieune: Eh ben merci :) Alors n'est plus hâte! ;) kiss!  
  
**Souvenirs  
**  
**Chapitre 3: Discussion et mauvaises nouvelles**  
  
C'était un de ces samedis que bouger ne nous tente pas du tout. Hermione était dans la salle commune des préfètes en train de siroter un café aromatisé à la vanille_(NA: ben oui fallait ben que je mette une partie de moi dedans mhéhé!)_. Elle se remémorait cette fameuse journée où elle avait embrassé Drago. Elle se dit qu'il devait la haïr encore plus! Se faire embrasser par une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle, ça devait être très dégoûtant... Non! Elle devait absolument arrêter de trembler à la seule pensée de ce baiser! Il était peut-être hyper craquant, ça n'empêche pas qu'il était un crétin de première classe!  
  
Elle posa sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table basse et décida d'aller prendre une douche quand Drago sorti de sa chambre. Elle resta sans bouger tellement la vue qu'elle avait était superbe! Drago était seulement en boxer (_NA: on bave pas...mhihi!_) et elle devait avouer qu'il avait des abdos diablement sexy. Drago remarqua le regard insistant d'Hermione et se tourna dos à elle et dit: "Beurk, je me suis fait admirer par une Sang-de-Boube je vais aller me laver tout de suite!"  
  
Mais qu'il se détestait d'agir ainsi! Mais il le devait...Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il aimait Hermione Granger, sa réputation serait foutue! Il désirait ardemment lui retourner son baiser de lundi mais dû faire des efforts colossaux pour ne pas se retourner et lui sauter dessus.  
  
-Bien sûr va te laver! Mais après moi!  
  
Elle désira soudainement refaire sa séductrice.  
  
-A moins que tu préfères venir avec moi...  
  
Elle passa derrière Drago en lui traçant le bras avec son doigt et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
Le Serpentard resta bouche-bée. Elle lui avait vraiment dit cela? D'accord, elle voulait jouer à ce jeu? Eh bien il ne la laisserais pas gagner!  
  
Il alla devant la porte de la salle de bain, mit sa main sur la poignée et remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de la verrouiller. Il entra et remarqua qu'elle l'attendais, enroulée dans une serviette devant la porte de douche.  
  
-Je savais bien que tu allais venir, petit pervers!  
  
-Tu crois que j'aurais voulu manquer de prendre ma douche avec une fille aussi sexy que toi?  
  
Elle ne dit plus un mot. Drago Malefoy, le garçon qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer depuis la première année, venait de lui faire un compliment! Et pas n'importe quel! Ça y est, c'était le monde à l'envers! Mais elle ne se laissa pas déconcertée plus longtemps et continua la conversation.  
  
-Mais voyons Malefoy, que te prend-t-il ? Serais-tu en train de me draguer?  
  
-T'aimerais sa non?  
  
Il décida donc qu'il était temps de lui rendre son baiser. Il s'approcha de elle, passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione qui elle mit ses mains sur la nuque de Malefoy. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec une douceur pis la surprenna. Elle répondit bien vite en glissant sa langue sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Ils se retirèrent en même temps du baiser, avide de reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent attentivement, essayant de voir une parcelle d'émotion. Mais Drago coupa court au regard.  
  
-Bon finalement je me laverai ce soir...  
  
Sur ce il quitta la pièce et laissa une Hermione abasourdie. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, enleva sa serviette et rentra dans la cabine de douche.  
  
Après s'être lavée, habillée et coiffée, Hermione descendit prendre son déjeuner. Elle alla s'asseoir avec Harry et Ron.  
  
-Bonjour!  
  
-Bonjour! Dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.  
  
Elle prit une tranche de pain mais était tellement dans la lune qu'elle beurra son pain avec sa cuillère ! Harry le remarqua, Ron étant trop occupé à s'empiffrer.  
  
-Heu...Hermione?  
  
-Oui? Dit-elle, rêveuse  
  
-Tu beurres ton pain avec ta cuillère, je te signale!  
  
-Ah...heu!  
  
Elle sortit de ses pensées  
  
-Désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...  
  
Harry la considéra du regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Mais peut-être avait-elle passé la nuit dans ses bouquins. Mais bon, Hermione c'est Hermione !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui? Aller à la bibliothèque?  
  
-Non en fait je vais rester dans ma salle commune c'est hum...plus calme!  
  
-D'accord... Nous pensions aller voir Hagrid nous!  
  
-J'irai ce soir j'ai des devoirs à terminer.  
  
Harry préféra ne pas continuer la discussion et donna un couteau à Hermione avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
Peu de temps plus tard, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Hermione et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour aller voir Hagrid. Elle était en train de prendre son verre de lait quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille:  
  
-Alors, t'a aimé cela ce matin?  
  
Elle devina que c'était Drago et lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle.  
  
-Oh je recommencerais chaque soir!  
  
-Hum c'est réciproque ma petite lionne! Tu auras une surprise ce soir...  
  
Sur ce il s'en alla vers les escaliers qui mène au cachot.  
  
Après avoir finit de manger, Hermione retourna dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour réfléchir. Elle s'installa sur un des moelleux sofas et se coucha dessus, mis ses mains derrière sa nuque et regarda le plafond. Elle était à penser à ses parents quand elle entendit le tableau pivoter, laissant entrer un Drago en colère.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit serpent?  
  
-Ce crétin de Rogue ne veut pas me donner la potion qui...  
  
Il se rendit compte de se qu'il allait dire et dit:  
  
-Ah et puis ça ne changera rien dans ta vie!  
  
-Hey on se calme je ne t'ai rien fait!  
  
Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle semblait vexée en disant cela. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, qui avait remonté ses genoux à son menton.  
  
-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?  
  
-Je compte rester dans la salle commune, j'ai des devoirs à terminer.  
  
-Eh bien je vais faire pareil! Ça ne me tente pas de passer ma journée avec Crabbe, Goyle, ce bulldog de Parkinson et ce crétin de Zambini! Et puis de toute façon j'ai aussi des devoirs à terminer.  
  
-D'accord! Bon je vais chercher mes affaires...  
  
Elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre quand des bras fut mis autour de sa taille.  
  
-Ho on se calme Granger, on a tout notre temps!  
  
Il la retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
Après s'être embrassés, ils allèrent chercher leur affaires dans leur chambre respective. Après s'être installé, Hermione posa une question qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui dire depuis une semaine.  
  
-Malefoy...  
  
-Moui?  
  
-Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi?  
  
-Car je me suis rendu compte que tu es vraiment belle et sympathique!  
  
Il avait dit cela comme si il avait déjà préparer sa réponse.  
  
-Oui mais...pourquoi m'embrasses-tu ? Ne suis-je pas qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe ?  
  
Elle pensa avoir vu une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.  
  
-Écoute je vais t'expliquer quelque chose... On pense que je suis un méchant sans cœur, mais c'est faux... Ce n'est qu'un masque pour plaire à mon père et imposer le respect.  
  
-Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question...Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? Ah je sais... sûrement pour avoir une fille de plus sur ton tableau de chasse...  
  
-Non!!!!!!!! Heu je veux dire...  
  
Il parut soudain très gêné.  
  
-Drago... -...tu m'as appeler par mon nom?  
  
-Ben je crois que nous ne sommes plus ennemis... Tu m'as confié quelque chose, et puis nous nous sommes embrassés 3 fois déjà...  
  
-Gran...Hermione je veux dire, es-tu en train de dire qu'on pourrait être... petits amis?  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
-Ça répond à ta question?  
  
Comme réponse il lui rendit son baiser.  
  
-Hermione je...heu...  
  
Il partait pour le dire quand une chouette cogna contre la baie vitrée. Hermione se leva et ouvra la fenêtre, prit la lettre et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
-C'est pour moi.  
  
Elle ouvrit la lettre avec appréhension car elle venait du Square Grimmauld  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre elle éclata en sanglots. Drago, qui ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire, décida de mettre son bras sur l'épaule a Hermione pour l'inviter a se qu'elle se colle sur lui. Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse et continua à pleurer en essayant de parler.  
  
-Mes...sont... -Hermione calme toi et dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...  
  
Elle renifla, s'essuya les yeux et leva la tête pour regarder Drago. Elle prit un grand respire et finit par dire:  
  
-Drago mes parents sont...morts!  
  
Elle éclata encore en sanglots contre le torse de Drago. Il lui caressa le bras et dit:  
  
-Hermione je suis...vraiment désolé...  
  
Il lui embrassa le front et serra ses bras contre elle.  
  
-Bon il faut que je me calme...  
  
-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?  
  
-Oui...embrasse moi...  
  
Il lui pris le menton et lui releva la tête pour capturer ses lèvres avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait. Il allait approfondir le baiser quand soudain...  
  
Vous voulez savoir le suite? Alors on REVIEEEEEW! 


	4. Le livre des Malefoy et dévoilement

Réponses au reviews  
  
Andromede: Je sais je suis sadique niark niark! Ça doit être moi qui as mal compris:p aller jte laisse lire cocotte!  
  
Slydawn: contente que t'aime sa! :)  
  
Sarah Lily Potter: Adoré? T'es sure? Loll ! Oui sa m,a fait sa moi aussi! :p aller jte ferai pas languir plus longtemps! (je sais d'hab jsuis sadique mais jme sens gentille aujourd'hui! )  
  
Mayreen(on va juste écrire sa oké :p): Oui il sont mignons c'est mon couple préféré  
  
Mymykrakra: pfff si tu me tues tu auras pas la suiteuuuuh nanère !  
  
Mirrabella: un peu de patience! ;) J'suis chique mais je dois bien vous torturer un peu... ;)  
  
PtiteNanie: Naniiiiie jmennuie de toi ma best! :'( Toi aussi t'es mieux de continuer ton histoire!(c'est pas une fic mais c pas grave degrouille!!!!!!!)  
  
Hermieune: Assis toi sur un crocodile, sa attend bien;) mhaha! Stune blague jveux pas perdre mes revieweuses préférées voyons! :p bonne lecture et bizou !  
  
Souvenirs  
  
Chapitre 4: Le livre des Malefoy  
  
-DRAGO! Ouvre cette porte!  
  
Le dénommé Drago se leva précipita devant la porte, reconnaissant la voix de son père. Quand il l'ouvrit, son père entra dans la pièce, un gros livre dans les mains.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Ça fait 5minutes que je frappe à ce fout...  
  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Parce qu'il avait vu une tache de rouge à lèvre sur la bouche a son fils, et avait vu par la suite Hermione, couchée sur le divan. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu car elle avait trop changée depuis la deuxième année. (NDA: C'est la premiere fois que Lucius voit Hermione et ne la revoit pas avant son changement d'apparence)  
  
-Oh je vois! Fils, je suis venu te porter le Livre des Malefoy. C'est un livre qui contient des histoires de Malefoy. J'ai fini d'écrire la mienne et c'est à ton tour. Tu vas devoir le remettre à ton fils, quand il aura 16ans.  
  
-Oui père.  
  
-Bon je vais te laisser maintenant!  
  
Il fit un sourire charmeur à Hermione et chuchota à Drago:  
  
-Belle prise...  
  
Sur ce il fit pivoter le tableau et s'en alla.  
  
-Drago...  
  
Il retourna s'asseoir et se pencha pour embrasser Hermione.  
  
-On ferais mieux de terminer ces devoirs...  
  
Il travaillèrent ainsi, en se confiant l'un l'autre des secrets jamais dit à personne. En peu de temps ils finirent leur devoirs. Quand Drago posa sa plume après avoir terminé son dernier devoir, il demanda a Hermione:  
  
-Quand est-ce que tu vas le dire au balaf...à Potter et Weasley ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas...mais pour l'instant j'aimerais que personne ne le sache.  
  
-Pas de problème! Mais il me sera dur de ne pas venir t'embrasser en te voyant dans les corridors!  
  
-Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais là...  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire et ils rirent. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tellement parlé qu'il était temps d'aller à la Grande Salle pour dîner(ou souper tout dépend de vous:p).  
  
-Alors on fait comme si on se détestait encore?  
  
-Je vais essayer... C'est dur tu sais, de toujours paraître méchant...et surtout d'essayer d'insulter sa petite amie!  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit la main pour lui dire:  
  
-Hermione, tu es une fille merveilleuse et même si mon père n'aime pas notre union, eh ben je n'aurai qu'a fuir la maison et ne jamais i retourner car c'est avec toi que je veux vivre!  
  
Elle était tellement touchée qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme réponse elle l'embrassa tout doucement, puis elle mit plus de fougue. Mais il était vraiment temps d'aller à la Grande Salle. Ils descendirent et firent semblant de rien. C'était dur pour eux. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, à leur table respectifs, avec leur amis respectifs...  
  
-Salut Hermione !  
  
-Salut Ginny! Harry et Ron ne sont pas la ?  
  
-Ils ont décidés de rester avec Hagrid. En fait je crois plus que Hagrid a voulu les inviter et qu'ils se sentaient mal de refuser!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, toi ?  
  
-J'aimerais que tu viennes dans ma salle commune, j'ai à te parler!  
  
-D'accord... mais de quoi?  
  
-Je t'en parlerai l'heure venue. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais manger!  
  
Elle fit un petit rire et commença à manger. Après avoir rempli son estomac, elle dit à Ginny de venir avec elle. Elles quittèrent la Grande Salle, sous le regard attentif de Drago.  
  
-Darkinet pourquoi ne parles-tu paaaaaaas ?  
  
-Pansy la ferme! Combien de fois vais-je te dire que t'es COLLANTE!  
  
Il se leva et partit de la Grande. Il dit le mot de passe, arrivé devant le tableau de la salle commune des préfets en chef et quand il entra, il trouva une Hermione en larmes et une Ginny qui la consolait. Drago prit son courage à deux mains et dit:  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger, tu pleures parce que tu t'ennuies de papa et maman moldus?  
  
-La ferme Malefoy! Dit Ginny  
  
-Bon mais faites pas trop de bruit!  
  
Il alla vers sa chambre mais Hermione lui dit:  
  
-Drago je suis prête à le dire à Ginny...  
  
Drago se retourna et alla s'asseoir à côté de Hermione.  
  
-Me dire quoi?  
  
-Hum c'est parce que moi et Drago on...  
  
-Hermione, dit moi pas que tu sors avec ce crétin?!  
  
Drago se tendit à la remarque de la plus jeunes des Weasley. Hermione lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Quand elle lui dit que Drago était loin d'être un crétin, c'est qu'il avait un masque, elle parut se détendre.  
  
-Alors je peux vous dire que j'approuve votre relation mais...sûrement pas toute l'école...  
  
-On s'en fou Ginny. C'est pas l'école qui décide de notre relation ou pas...  
  
-Hermione a raison, si je l'aime, je l'aime! Si elle m'aime, elle m'aime et si l'école est pas d'accord, eh bien qu'elle le soit pas ! J'ai toujours attendu ce moment, je ne laisserai pas tomber!  
  
-Oh Drago t'es si mignon avec tes discours!  
  
-Hermione, je suis toujours mignon...  
  
Ils rirent tout les trois.  
  
-Bon je vais vous laisser! Bye !  
  
-Oubli pas, dit rien à personne, on va s'en occuper personnellement demain matin...  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Un baiser en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, ça te va?  
  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partir à rire. Quand Ginny fut partie, Drago se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander si c'était vrai qu'elle allait faire ça. Elle lui répondit d'une voix mystérieuse:  
  
-Quoi t'es gêné ?  
  
-Non, je suis étonné !  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit:  
  
-Tu sais, on ne l'a jamais pris, cette douche...  
  
-Eh bien, allons-y !  
  
Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Tout de suite en fermant la porte, Drago la prit par le taille, l'accota sur la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se pencha la tête en lui fit tout pleins de baiser dans le cou. Elle mit ses mains sur la chemise de Drago et s'en prit à ses boutons. Quand elle eut finit de la déboutonner, elle l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
(NDA: à partir de maintenant, c PG-13 a la limite "R")  
  
Drago fit de même avec le chandail de Hermione. Il le lança sur sa chemise, pendant qu'Hermione enlevait la ceinture de Drago. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite presque nus. Drago recommença à embrasser Hermione dans le cou, puis descendit plus bas, enleva le soutien-gorge de Hermione pour embrasser doucement ses seins. Puis il alla titiller le nombril de sa belle puis s'attaqua à sa petite culotte. Hermione mis ses petits doigts sur l'élastique du boxer de Drago et commença à le descendre. C'était la première fois que Hermione verrait un garçon nu mais se sentait nullement gênée car c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait et avait pleine confiance en lui.  
  
Après cette séance de "déshabillage" (NDA: lol!!). Ils entrèrent dans la cabine de douche, et Drago ouvrit l'eau. Hermione prit le gel de douche et fit mousser ses mains avec le produit, pour ensuite savonner Drago.  
  
Après s'êtres lavés mutuellement, ils sortirent de la douche. Hermione alla chercher 2 serviettes moelleuses et ils s'essuyèrent. La Gryffondor s'enroula une serviette autour du corps et attendit que Drago ait fini.  
  
-On fais quoi maintenant?  
  
-Je vais aller me coucher...  
  
-Pas sans moi j'espère?  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil  
  
-Ben viens, mon lit est assez grand!  
  
(NDA: C'est la seule scène de sexe qu'il va y avoir, donc je reste la cote en PG-13)  
  
Elle lui prit une nouvelle fois la main, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle enleva sa serviette, se retourna pour embrasser Drago. Il enleva sa serviette et allongea doucement Hermione sur le lit. Il déposa tout plein de petits baisers dans le cou et descendit graduellement. Il s'approcha d'un de ses mamelons et le prit dans sa bouche. D'après le son qu'émis Hermione, il sut qu'elle aimait cela!  
  
-T'es sûre que tu veux? Je ne veux pas te forcer...  
  
-Oui...  
  
Il ne discuta plus et continua de descendre plus bas, jusqu'à en arriver à son intimité. Quand elle sentit le souffle de Drago su son entre-jambe, Hermione eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il était si doux!  
  
Après quelques minutes, Hermione était vraiment au paradis.  
  
-Drago...  
  
La manière dont elle avait dit son nom le rendait fou. Il remonta son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa avec une telle fougue que Hermione en fut déconcertée.  
  
-T'es prête?  
  
Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif. Il se pencha vers elle, pendant qu'elle écartait légèrement les jambes. Quand il entra en elle, elle poussa un petit cri, et avait l'air mal le temps de s'habituer. Mais la légère douleur se changea vite en plaisir intense. Il commença de lents va-et-vient. Il lui embrassa le cou et murmura "t'a pas trop mal?". Pour toute réponse elle poussa un râle de gémissements. Plus il allait vite, plus Hermione montait vers le 7ième Ciel. Dans un dernier coup de reins, il se libéra en elle. Il glissa à côté de sa belle et Hermione déposa sa tête sur son torse. À peine eut-elle le temps de murmurer un sors de contraception, ils étaient déjà endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, loin des problèmes du reste de la Terre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla, un sourire au lèvre, et sentit la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il serra un peu son étreinte et décida de se lever. Il sortit du lit sans réveiller sa petite amie et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, le livre des Malefoy dans les mains, elle était encore endormie.  
  
Il l'ouvrit, et feuilleta les pages un peu. Il tomba sur une histoire qui capta son attention. "Balzak Malefoy 1805-1874". Ça parlait d'un certain Balzak qui était tombé amoureux d'une fille d'ascendance moldue qui d'après le reste de sa famille, était indigne pour eux. Balzak avait essayé de cacher son amour pour elle mais il craqua. Il fut renié par sa famille et sa femme fut tuée.  
  
Il mit sa main devant sa bouche en constatant que l'histoire ressemblait terriblement à celle qu'il vivait présentement. Aimer une fille de parents moldues sans être renié par sa famille au grand complet serait dur! Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire! Il l'a protègerais et même si il est renié de sa famille, il s'en fout! La femme de sa vie est plus importante qu'une vulgaire tradition qui veut que les Malefoy ne se marie qu'avec des Sangs-Purs!  
  
Il alla ranger le livre rageusement dans sa chambre et revint dans celle d'Hermione. Il embrassa le front de sa douce et ouvrit les rideaux en criant  
  
-ALLER DEBOUT!  
  
-Dragooooooooo! T'es pas marrant ferme les rideaux!  
  
-Pourquoi? Dit il d'un air espiègle  
  
-Parce que sinon...  
  
-Sinon...?  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Sinon je t'embrasses jusqu'à se que tu meurs asphyxié!  
  
-Mmmm belle mort!  
  
-Crétin!  
  
Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Il la prit dans sa bras et lui embrassa le front.  
  
-Allez vient, on a un baiser à se donner dans la Grande Salle !  
  
Il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent vers la porte de la salle commune. Voulant ne pas se faire voir main dans la main avant le fameux baiser en plein milieu de la Grand Salle qu'ils allaient se donner, ils se lâchèrent et adoptèrent un regard genre "c'est lui/elle qui me colle au basket!". Mais dans leur for intérieur ils étaient bien heureux d'être ensemble! Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, ils se regardèrent, un sourire un coin de la bouche. Ils entrèrent et Hermione constata avec satisfaction que la salle était plein à craquer. C'est vrai que les élèves ne voulait pas paresser puisqu'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait lieu dans moins de 2 heures.  
  
Voyons que les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux pour voir qui venait d'entrer, ils en profitèrent pour s'approcher l'un de l'autre, Drago prenant le taille de Hermione et Hermione mettant ses mains sur la nuque de Drago. Hermione captura ses lèvres en satisfaction et Drago glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa dulcinée et attendirent pleins de "oh!" et des gens murmurer. Mais ils s'en fichèrent et continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'au temps qu'ils n'aient plus d'air. Ils se regardèrent, heureux et allèrent vers leur table respectives. Tout le monde regardait soit Drago, soit Hermione, incrédule. Quand Hermione se fut assis, Ginny lui murmura à l'oreille "bien joué!". Mais Ron regardait Hermione avec dégoût. Harry pour sa part, regardait Hermione comme si il l'a jugeait et finit par dire:  
  
-On pourrait avoir des explications?  
  
Hermione leur expliqua la même chose qu'elle avait dit à Ginny, qui faisait semblant de l'entendre pour la première fois. Après explications, Ron se leva, furieux, et dit:  
  
-Franchement, Hermione, tu me dégoûtes!  
  
Et il s'en alla.  
  
Alors vous avez aimé!!?? ON REVIEWS SVP! 


	5. Grosse crise

Salut! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolé pour le retard! se met a genou M'excuse! J'ai remarqué que je ne reçois pratiquement plu de reviews! Alleeeez, soyez sympa!!!! Mais pour l'instant, réponses aux reviews!

Slydawn: Ah ben merci :p Moi non plus je ferais jamais ça mais bon! :p Alors je crois que tu vas pu avoir hâte! ;) bonne lecture!

Cathe: Rhooo tu m'fais rougir! Je fais sûrement en mettre 1 par semaine ! Eye m'a pas vous faire patienter pendant 1 mois sartin ! :p tk, bizou et bonne lecture!

Stef: J'me dépêche, j'me dépêche! ;) Ah ben jsuis contente que tu aimes mon histoire! Kiss!

Roxy1991: Trop d'honneur!! Non c'est ma première fic !!! et pis pour mon adresse e-mail... t'a qu'a aller voir ma bio ;) grosses bizes a toi aussi et bonne lecture ! ;)

Hermieune: C'est ton choix! C'est très confo un croco...quand c'est mort! Hahaha !!! bizou !

Raphou: Eh ben c'est super que tu adores!!! aller bonne lecture! Kissouille !

Ah et puis je fais un sondage: voulez-vous que je garde la fic en PG-13 ou ben que je la change en "R" ? Merci de me répondre par reviews!

Souvenirs

Chapitre 5: Ron fais des siennes

Ron venait de quitter dans la Grande Salle, laissant Hermione sidérée.

-Hermione t'en fait pas, il va se calmer!

Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'air bien convaincue. Harry prit la parole:

-'Mione, je peux te rassurer en te disant que quoi qui fasse ton bonheur fais le mien alors t'inquiete, j'ai rien contre votre relation! (NDA: C'est sûr, le gentil petit Harry fais son compréhensif!!! ¬¬")

-Ah Harry je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça! J'irai voir Ron aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai encore un devoir à...hum..terminer!!!

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une excuse pour avoir la paix pour être avec Drago, qui de son côté s'en tirait vraiment mal !!!

-Drakounet dit moi que c'est une blague!

-Non Pansy, ce n'est pas une blague!

-Moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais!

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça ne découragea pas Drago pour autant!

-Tu veux que je te dises quelque chose? Tu crois très mal!

Elle se leva en pleurant et quitta la Grande Salle(NDA: Bien fait pour elle!!! Non mais quelle conne!). Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent à leur tour en disant:

-Drago, on ne te reconnais plus! Ne compte plus sur nous!

Et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle. Drago regarda tour à tour le reste de la table des Serpentard et dit d'une voix forte:

-Si quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire dites le tout de suite !!!

Personne ne dit mot. Il se mit debout et marcha vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Hermione, quand tu auras fini de manger, vient me voir à notre salle commune!

-D'accord!

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le laissa quitter la salle.

-Hermione, je n'ai jamais remarqué mais je crois que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'un visage!(NDA:merci à mymykrakra pour mavoir dit que yavait une faute..."sa se voit a plein nez"...que jsuis bete!)

-Merci Harry!

Elle termina son assiette en vitesse et dit au revoir à ses amis. Elle marcha vers sa salle commune, dit le mot de passe, entra et rejoignit Drago sur le sofa. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago. Il lui embrassa le front. Avant qu'ils disent quelque chose, quelqu'un frappa contre la tableau.

Hermione alla ouvrir et une tête rousse s'engouffra dans la pièce.

-Ron mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait frappé Drago.

-Salop! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Ça doit être un sortilège! Ou une potion?

-Weasley, calme toi!

-NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS! Tu n'es un profiteur!

-RON!

Il se retourna.

-Ron, si tu es venu juste pour accuser Drago et ne pas voir qu'on s'aime, alors je te prierai de t'en aller, IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Mais Hermione... Tu ne vois pas qu'il profite de toi?!

-Non, parce qu'il ne profite pas de moi !!!

-Weasley, laisse nous!

-TOI LA FERME!

Il lui décocha un autre coup de poing.

-Stupéfix!

Ron se figea et tomba par terre, tout raide. Hermione lui avait lancé le sort.

-Hermione...

Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Drago.

-Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui a pris!

Elle pris la main de Drago.

-Allons voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle soigne ta lèvre!

Effectivement, Drago avait la lèvre qui saignait. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs déserts, les autres élèves étant à Pré-Au-Lard. Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, ils entrèrent et Mme Pomfresh émit un petit cri en voyant la lèvre de Drago.

-Mais qui vous à fait cela, Mr.Malefoy?

-C'est Ronald Weasley.

Elle remarqua le main d'Hermione dans celle du Serpentard.

-Oh je vois... un instant je reviens!

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un des lits aux draps blancs de l'immense infirmerie. L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard, un tube de baume dans la main. Elle en mis un petit peu sur la lèvre de Drago qui guérit instantanément.

-Merci Mme Pomfresh!

-Oui oui! Allez maintenant ouste, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Ils sortirent en silence de l'infirmerie.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-Allons dans la salle commune, nous devrions peut-être dé-stupéfixer(NDA: c'est un mot vous croyez??) ce crétin de Weasley!

[Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor]

-Ginny, je n'en reviens pas!

-Harry, va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Hermione et Drago sortent ensemble!

-S'y faire...facile à dire !!! Mon pire ennemi sort avec ma meilleure amie!

-Peut-être que si tu allais lui parler...Il est loin d'être aussi méchant qu'on le prétend!

Harry regarda Ginny d'un air bizarre.

-Ah parce que tu lui as déjà parlé ?

Elle lui raconta la discussion qu'elle a eu avec Drago et Hermione dans la salle commune. Il parut un instant surpris mais finit par parler.

-Bien! Alors je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à aller lui parler !

Sur ce il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune et sortit. Il marcha d'un pas vif vers le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune de Hermione et Drago.

-Harry !!!

Il se tourna et vit son ami Ron, très furieux.

-Ah c'est toi Ron ! Tu ne m'as pas l'air de joyeuse humeur...

-Non je ne le suis pas! Figures-toi donc que notre chère Hermione m'a STUPÉFIXÉ!

-Mais...tu as bien dû le chercher!

Ron fit la grimace.

-Bon j'ai peut-être frappé trop fort...

-Tu as frappé Hermione !?

-Non! Ce crétin de Malefoy !

-Mais pourquoi t'a fait sa!?

-Parce qu'il n'aime pas Hermione pour de vrai! Il est un PROFITEUR!

-Ron !!! Calme toi bon sang ! Je crois pas que se soit ça. Ginny lui a déjà parlé et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'on le pense.

Le rouquin devint rouge de fureur. Il poussa un juron et s'en alla vers la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Ron ?

-Voir ma sœur et lui enlever l'idée que Malefoy est gentil !!!

Harry soupira et continua sa marche. Arrivé à destination, il toqua au tableau d'entrée et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

-Harry que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venu vous parler.

-Écoute Harry, si t'es venu ici pour faire comme Ron...

-T'inquiète !

Il entra et alla s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils.

-Bonjour Malefoy !

-Heu...salut !

Il était un peu surpris de l'attitude amicale de Harry.

-Écoute...Drago! Je suis venu voir si c'est vrai que t'es pas crétin!

-Hey !

-Harry... je suis heureuse que tu sois pas comme Ron! Tu sais se qu'il a fait?

-Oui Hermione, je sais! Je l'ai croisé dans le corridors.

Hermione soupira.

-Je ne voulait pas le stupéfixer mais je n'ai pas eu le choix...

- Il m'a frappé !!! Il est dérangé ! Allez le porter à Sainte-Mangouste!

-Drago !!!

-Quoi? Je ne dis que la simple vérité!

Hermione parut légèrement outrée.

-Aller viens t'asseoir.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago qui mis son bras sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-Et toi Potter? T'as une fille dans l'œil?

-Bah, disons que après la petite relation que j'ai eu avec Cho, je préfère ne pas m'occuper d'avoir une petite amie pour l'instant. Et puis on est plus obligé de s'appeler par nos noms! J'ai un prénom tu sais!

-Quoi tu veux qu'on soit...amis?

-Ben ça ne me dérangerait pas! Puisque tu es sympa avec ma meilleure amie et que tu es pas...

-Crétin ! Je sais !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire sous le regard consterné de Drago.

-C'est ça marrez vous du pauvre...

-Crétin!

Les deux Gryffondor avait dit cela en même temps, se qui fit doubler leur fou rire. Drago fit la moue, croisa ses bras et fit semblant de bouder. Pour le consoler, Hermione l'embrassa. Ça fonctionna car le Serpentard venait de décroiser les bras.

-Effectivement Drago, t'es pas si...méchant qu'on le pense! Amis?

Il tendit une main à Drago.

-Amis!

Ils se serrèrent la main devant une Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Mais pour Ron...

-Il va bien finir par se calmer...

Mais ils avaient tord...

[Salle Sur Demande]

-Ron! Assis toi et CALME TOI!

Il s'assit, mais sans pour autant se calmer.

-G-I-N-N-Y ! Tu te rends compte?

-Oui, R-O-N ! Mais écoute, si t'es pour rester ainsi pour le reste de l'année, je crois que tu vas finir solitaire pas mal parce que même Harry veut sympathiser avec Drago!

-C'est donc ÇA qu'il allait faire?

Ron ne tenait plus en place. Il s'en alla rageusement de la salle sur demande, laissant Ginny désemparée. Elle se leva tranquillement, et sortit à son tour. Elle décida d'aller terminer ses devoirs, à la bibliothèque.

[Salle commune des préfets en chef]

Après une bonne heure de discussion, Harry décida de les laisser seuls.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure!

Quand le tableau se referma, Drago prit la parole en soupirant.

-J'ai comme l'impression que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos...

-Bah, c'est juste la première journée. Le temps que ça se place et tout le monde va s'habituer.

-Je l'espère...

-Maintenant hum...que dirais-tu de te...changer les idées?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin et allèrent dans la chambre de Drago. Vous connaissez la suite...! Maintenant laissons les, nous avons autre chose à faire!

[Retour à la salle commune des lions]

Ron était assis dans son lit, la tête dans les mains.

-J'y crois pas...

Il répéta ceci encore une bonne quinzaine de se rendre compte que Harry était devant lui.

-Ron, j'ai à te parler!

Il se mis debout, le défiant du regard.

-J't'écoute !

-J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu réagis ainsi...Malefoy est vraiment sympathique!

S'en était trop pour Ron.

-JE N'Y CROIS PAS! Pourquoi je réagis ainsi?! Ah, c'est sûr, toi tu t'occupes juste de tes propres problèmes!

-Mais...

-J'AI PAS FINI! Je vais te le dire directement: J'aime Hermione! Je l'ai toujours aimé, dès le premier instant où je l'ai vu! Mais qui voudrais de moi? Le grand roux miteux et pauvre!

-Ron je...

-CHUT! Jamais j'ai eu de chance, je sais pas pourquoi ça changerais! Imagine comment tu réagirais à ma place!

Il était rouge de colère et avait des larmes de fureur aux yeux. Il tremblait et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Un gars comme moi, c'est inutile! INUTILE! Je suis pauvre, je suis trop grand, j'ai ces cheveux roux affreux, ces taches de rousseur qui ressemble à de la crasse, aucune fille s'intéresse à moi, je suis nul à l'école...et j'en passe!

-Ron!

-Harry je t'ai dit que...

Mais il était bien décidé à parler.

-Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre comme moi? Le sors du monde est pratiquement sur mon dos! J'ai cette affreuse cicatrice qui me rend tristement célèbre! Mes parents sont morts, Sirius aussi et...je vais te le dire franchement, je m'en moque que tu sois pauvre! On t'aime pareil! La richesse c'est pas tout! Et puis arrête de te rabaisser ainsi! Tes taches de rousseur ne ressemble pas à de la crasse, tes cheveux ne sont pas affreux, et puis le fait que tu sois trop grand ne change rien! Et puis si tu regardais autour de toi, tu verrais que certaines filles s'intéressent à toi! J'en ai marre de ton attitude!

Et il s'en alla rageusement.

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 !!! Vous voulez la suite plus vite? ON REVIEW!


	6. Épilogue

**

* * *

Note de l'auteure**: Bon...j'veux pas vous décevoir mais c'est que j'vais finir cette fic. Je n'ai plus aucune inspiration! Je vous fais un petit épilogue et c'est tout! Je suis vraiment désolée! On m'tappe pas! Je vais continuer ma nouvelle fic, "Le temps peut tout changer ( ) " et j'ai dans l'idée de faire un petit one-shot. Sûrement d'autres fics à venir. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment aucune inspiration et je trouve que ma fic s'en va sur rien. Et je ferai pas la partie Harry/Ginny car premièrement je n'aime pas beaucoup ce couple et j'ai absolument aucune idée! Encore désolée...

**

* * *

**

**Épilogue**

Les cloches venaient de sonner. Mais pas celle de l'école, non! Celle de l'église de Pré-Au-Lard! Un mariage venait d'être célébré.

Dans les bras de son mari, une jeune brunette avait un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. À son doigt brillait une magnifique alliance faite d'or et de diamants, représentant un D et un H enlacés. Ce mariage avait été un franc succès. Les jeunes mariés rayonnaient de bonheur. Quand tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre. Puis un autre, plus fort que les autres. Et se fut le désordre total.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un homme cagoulé venait de lancer un sort dans sa direction.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un éclair vert lui frôla la joue. Il avait eu peine à esquiver ce sort impardonnable. De réflexe il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lanca un Stupéfix en direction de son adversaire, qui eut moins de chance que lui. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd et Hermione se pencha vers lui.

-Par Merlin...

Elle avait murmuré cela, la main sur la bouche, totalement désemparée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie?

-Drago...c'est...c'est...

Sur le sol, on pouvait apercevoir une tête rousse et un visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Hermione éclata en sanglots.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort!

-Hermione...bébé calme toi...

-Pourquoi me calmer? Mon ancien meilleur ami porté disparu depuis 1 an se retrouve à mon mariage et essaie de tuer mon mari! Que je suis bête de ne pas être calme!

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

-Hermione! Ressaisi-toi!

Pour toute réponse elle renifla et dit:

-C'est la pire journée de toute ma vie...

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et leva les yeux. C'était Harry. Oh Harry! Il avait toujours été là pour elle! Toujours!

-Hermione ça va ?

Il regarda par terre et se figea d'horreur.

-Ron...

Hermione renifla une fois de plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On le tue!

-Drago!

-Quoi?

Elle lui lança un regard style "tu-sais-très-bien-fais-pas-l'imbécile" et défigea Ron, qui eut émit un son rauque.

-On pourrait avoir des explications?

-Non!

Drago lança un sort et Ron se retrouva ligoté.

-Essaie même pas de bouger! Et répond!

Le rouquin poussa un soupir.

-Je suis désolé!

Et dans un "pop" sonore, il transplana, laissant les cordes qui le retenait par terre, inutiles. Harry et Drago poussèrent un juron particulièrement grossier. Pour sa part, Hermione avait le regard fixe, la bouche ouverte et ne savait que faire

Quelques mois plus tard

La bataille finale était près de terminer. Harry avait trouvé le moyen de tuer Voldemort le mois d'avant. Pendant que les autres sorciers de l'Ordre se battait contre des Mangemorts, il s'avança vers le Seigneur des ténèbres et lui cria:

-Voldemort, regarde moi en face!

Tout doucement, Voldemort se retourna pour se mettre en face de Harry.

-Harry Potter! Enfin! Tu es venu mourir? Tu n'as pas trop peur?

L'attitude trop confiante de son adversaire fit sourire Harry.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur?

-Petit insolent!

-Répète un peu, voir!

Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Voldemort jeta un regard de pur mépris à Harry.

-J'ai attendu ce moment très longtemps...Il est temps de mourir, Potter...oh oui! Et cette fois, maman n'est plus là pour te sauver la peau!

Il poussa un rire diabolique sous les regards de tout les combattants maintenant tournés vers eux. Harry avait plein confiance. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort inconnu de la plupart des gens. Une bulle se forma autour de lui et de Voldemort, les rendant seuls tout les deux.

-Mais à quoi joues-tu?

-À rien! Simplement que je pensais épargner les gens de tes cris de douleur!

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et lança un Stupéfix à Harry. Il ne fit rien pour l'esquiver. Seulement, il ferma les yeux et remua les lèvres. L'éclair de Stupéfix rebondit sur une sorte de bouclier et sorti de la bulle de protection que Harry avait fait.

-Bien joué Potter! Mais voyons se que tu feras avec ça! AVADA KEDEVRA!

Un rayon vert sorti de la baguette du sorcier maléfique et Harry feignit d'avoir peur et roula en boule, se qui lui permit de prendre subtilement un objet de sa poche. Quand il se releva, il avait dans sa main une petite boîte gravé de symboles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que...

Mais avant que Voldemort ne put terminer sa phrase, il avait activé le mécanisme du boîtier en prononçant une formule.

-Ton heure est venu, Voldemort! Dit adieu au monde que tu voulais!

Une sphère orange sorti de la boîte, dégageant une forte lumière de la même couleur et aveugla Voldemort.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba à genoux et hurla:

-COMMENT AS-TU PU TROUVER LA BOÎTE DE SHINODU! (NA: Shinodu...Shinoda...Mike Shinoda, du groupe de Linkin Park :D)

-En cherchant, crétin!

Et Harry cria les paroles sacrées permettant de détruire le mal et Voldemort disparu.

quelques semaines plus tard

-VOUS ME LE PAIERAI!

Pourquoi Harry, Drago et Hermione devait assister à sa? L'emprisonnement de Ron fut une de choses les plus marquantes de la vie de ces 3 jeunes gens. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et la vie continue. Le cœur gros, Hermione prit la main de son mari et marcha vers la sortie d'Azkaban. Hagrid avait eu raison, c'était vraiment un des pires endroits sur Terre.

De retour à leur maison dans le quartier riche de Pré-Au-Lard, Hermione dit à Drago:

-Drago...j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer...Je...tu...tu es père!

-Quoi?!

-Oh s'il-te-plaît ne crie pas...

-Mais c'est merveilleux!

Il embrassa passionnément Hermione en lui chuchotant qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse femme au monde.

La suite, vous pouvez l'imaginer comme vous voulez...

* * *

ALOOOOOOOOORS?! VOUS AVEZ AIMÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

Remerciements: J'aimerais remercier ma mère, bien sûr pour...STUNE JOKE VOYONS! Un peu de sérieux! Ben un gros gros merci à vous, mes lecteurs! Et à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer! Et un merci tout spécial a Roxy1991 pour être toujours avec moi dans toute les situations de ma vie et de m'avoir toujours apporté de grands conseils! Jtadore ma cocotte! Best 4ever :D Et un autre gros merci a Mymykrakra , une amie fantastique qui elle aussi m'a beacoup aidé et a suivit toute ma fic!

MERCI!


End file.
